


One

by teyla



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Destruction of Gallifrey, Drabbles, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Planet Destruction, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: Three drabbles describing the destruction of Gallifrey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Livejournal](http://t-eyla.livejournal.com/198022.html) in 2008.

_[the planet]_

The planet goes out in a blaze. The crust breaks open, making way for the burning molten lava that spills over and engulfs the surface. Mountains fall in on themselves, oceans boil, the heat extinguishing all life within them. The bright red sky turns a deep crimson, and the glass dome splits clean in half before it is swallowed by the inferno.

The planet is pushed out of orbit and starts to fall towards the blazing twin suns. The forces of the overlapping gravitational fields tear it apart, and the fragments scatter in all directions.

And then, Gallifrey is gone.

~~~

_[the tardis]_

When Gallifrey burns, she feels them die.

Every single one of her sisters engulfed by the flames. One by one she feels them being torn away from her, leaving big gaping holes in the fabric of Time.

And the Time Lords. She feels them die, every one of them; thousands, millions that cease to exist, one by one blinking out of existence and taking parts of the universe with them.

The Daleks get caught in between, and their demise tears apart the stream of Time, leaving a void to be filled with nothing at all.

And then, they are alone.

~~~

_[the doctor]_

At first, he's sure he'll lose his mind.

The emptiness, the silence, it's too much to bear. He's sure he must have died as well, burned with all the others. In his mind, he sees the planet breaking apart, sees the white hot core bursting to the outside, setting fire to the icy cold of space. Never has a world of the Seven Systems shone so brightly.

Gallifrey, born from the dust that eons ago gathered to form the constellation of Kasterborous, is gone, and he knows it will drive him mad.

And then, he learns to live with it.


End file.
